Our Day Will Come
by socheerz
Summary: NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE MONDAY, THERES NO INTERNET WHERE I'M GOING THIS WEEKEND. LO SIENTO! Takes place after the season finale and follows the relationship between Karen and Derek
1. Chapter 1: No guilt

"Let me be your star" I belted out the last note and gave it everything I had. I tipped my head back and spread my arms open to the audience. A picture of Marilyn appeared behind me.

My breathing quickened as the audience applauded and the lights went dark. I felt someone guide me off the stage and towards Derek. He was smiling, not the cat who ate the canary smile, but a real ear to ear smile.

"That was Amazing, you did amazing!" he wrapped his arms around me and I gave in to his embrace. The ensemble crowded around and were hugging each other as Derek cupped his hands around my face. His big smile was lost as something else took over him. He looked in to my eyes and I felt something flutter in my stomach. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but before he got the chance Jessica grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face her.

"IOWA! AHHHH!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "You were absolutely freakin fantastic!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage. "C'mon silly, you have to take a bow." I shuffled in the guided direction and glanced back, meeting Derek's eyes, watching me. "A well deserved one at that."

"Thank you..." I said in a flustered tone. There were so many emotions flooding me right now. Happiness, excitement, pride, but most of all... confusion. What was that whole pre-song talk that Derek gave me while changing into my last dress. "And I do understand love." What exactly was he trying to say?

We all lined up and took our bows as the audience cheered. I moved towards the back of the lineup but was once again pushed to the front and handed a mic by Jessica.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I said in a hushed tone

"You have to give a little speech...obviously" She widened her eyes as if she just told me people have to wear clothes in public.

"Since when!" No, nope, not happening. I'm not a good public speaker. A script I could follow, but coming up with something funny and sentimental at the same time while remaining calm;cool and collected, not my strong point.

"Do it!"

"Fine!" My heart quickened and I looked out towards the audience.

"Thank you..." An uncomfortable smile came across my face and I cleared my throat. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we are truly grateful that you all came out to see this show which means so much to us and that we've worked so hard on." I inhaled slowly and clenched my fist that was hanging limp at my side. An awkward silence came over us and once again I cleared my throat. I turned my head to stage right and saw Derek smiling and holding in a laugh. What the hell was he laughing at? It better not be my speech.

"Finally I would personally like to thank our song and script writers, Tom Levitz and Julia Houston, our producer Eileen, and most of all our director and choreographer Mr. Derek Wills. Without him pushing us through many, many rehearsals and staying up all night trying to make things perfect, we wouldn't be standing where we are today "

Julia, Tom and Eileen all stood in the audience and spot lights were put on them. Derek on the other hand was reluctant to come out from the safety of the wing. I smiled at him and nodded my head towards the ensemble, summoning him to the stage. He slowly walked out and stood next to me, slightly bowing his head.

He took the mic out of my hand and I stepped back preparing to give him the spotlight.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast Iowa." He whispered to me as he tenderly took my hand in his.

"I think that a special round of applause is due to the wonderful and beautiful Ms. Karen Cartwright." He gave my hand a light squeeze. "Who, through her hard work, late nights, and perseverance has rightfully earned her place as the equally wonderful Marilyn Monroe" The crowd once again applauded as Derek stroked my hand lightly with his thumb. My heart quickened and my cheeks felt hot. The company took another bow as a whole and walked off the stage Derek never letting go of my hand until Jessica approached and raised an eyebrow.

She gave me a look and a small knowing smile. "So Iowa, where's lover boy?"

My chest felt like it squeezed and my eyes began to sting.

"I don't know Jess, but at this point I really don't care."

"Okay then... I'll leave it at that"

"Good idea." He said under his breath with his trademark smirk.

I squinted my eyes towards him and cocked my head slightly to the side.

"What?" He put up his hands in mock-surrender. "I'm on your side"

"I thought you didn't give a damn about what happened between me and Dev."

"I don't. I just care about you." My eyes widened and the back of my neck felt tingly

"AKWARD" Jessica stated, I guess trying to diffuse the so called _awkwardness. _

Derek stumbled over his words. "I mean since without you, our Marilyn, we would've had no show."

Jessica began to giggle and walk away after giving me a wink. The whole company congregated in the dressing room as Julia, Tom, Eileen and Derek walked in. Congratulations went around the room.

_Karen POV END_

"I'll be right back." Tom said starting off towards Ivy's row of mirror stations,

"Ivy!" He exclaimed quietly. "What in God's name do you think your doing." He smacked the pills out of her hand knocking them all onto the floor.

Ivy slowly turned to him, tear tracks visible on her face. "No one wants me Tom." She glanced at him and then back down at her hands. "They never have and they never will. Even Derek said that he didn't pick me because I was missing something." Her nostrils flared and silent tears ran down her face. "Why don't they want me Tom" Her plea sent pain through Tom's chest.

"Oh, sweetie." He embraced her as she cried into his shoulder."I want you. I've wanted you since the beginning of Bombshell. YOU got the part during the workshop. They picked YOU."

She let out a sad laugh."And then I LOST the part. I got there because I was good between the sheets and a bit of a whore. Derek's decision swayed everyone else's and I never would've gotten it if I hadn't slept with him." She sat slouched in her chair taking broken shuttering breaths. "I'm not special. I'm just like every other girl with a broadway dream. I'm not a star."

"Ivy, you are most definitely a star, the brightest one I know in fact. Broadway is in your blood."

"Exactly! My mother was a star and even with her connections I can't make it."

"Listen. I don't think that anything I will say will sway your thoughts, but I truly mean it Ivy, your day will come."

Tom stood from the chair and gave Ivy a kiss on the forehead. "If you need a place to stay tonight my door is always open."

"I know Tom"

Ivy put her head in her hands and took in deep breaths as Tom walked back towards the rest of the company

_KAREN POV_

Everyone was chit chatting and laughing as I watched Derek talk with Eileen and Julia. His running of his hand through his hair made me laugh, apparently quite loud, which got his attention. He caught me staring and I didn't look away when his eyes met mine. He smiled and winked. I felt the flutters in my stomach again.

What is wrong with me? I broke up with Dev all of 5 seconds ago and now i'm acting like a little school girl with a crush. You know what its just because he cheered me up before and I have so much adrenaline from the show. No one is acting like themselves. That surely is it.

Derek looked back to Eileen and Julia and said something that I couldn't catch. He then turned toward the entire cast.

"Listen up. You all did amazing tonight." People laughed and Ow Owwwed. "So as a treat, you are all being given the rest of the weekend off. Rehearsals are as usual on Monday."

Plans were quickly made to go out and grab a couple drinks by the ensemble. Jessica approached me.

"Hey Karen were all gonna go to this little club down the street from the hotel tonight to celebrate, wanna come and party?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know Jess... I'm kind of tired and it's been a really grueling day. I think i'm gonna hit the sack." She frowned looking a bit defeated. "But don't worry, we can totally get together tomorrow, I promise."

She smiled "I'll hold you to that one Iowa."

I made my way back to the changing area and slipped into a pair of jeans a t-shirt and scarf. On my out of the building I accepted many congratulations and hugs from both audience members and the ensemble.

The air outside was crisp and refreshing. It gave me time to clear my head. How in the world could things have gotten so bad between me and Dev, that he went as far as sleeping with Ivy? Then on top of that, proposing to me after, out of pity. He knew she hated me and it hurt even more that he knew I knew Ivy. That was just low. What I did find a little comical about the whole situation is that he said the worst is over. The worst? I could never have another relationship with him with the thought always in the back of my mind that when things got tough he would give up and cheat on me. What he did was unforgivable.

When I arrived at the hotel, bad elevator music was playing in the lobby and a drunk man wobbled out of the elevator. I took it all the way up to my floor and made the long trek to my room. Too my surprise guess who I found.

"Why are you here Dev?"

"I'm so sorry Kare..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses. We're done."

"Please Karen, i'm in love with you. Why can't you see that? He tried to grab my hand but I ripped it away.

"Why can't you see that was you did was unforgivable? Your trash Dev! A piece of scum on the side of the road." I screamed at him

"It was a mistake. Like I said before, I thought that we were done." Was he seriously trying to defend what he did?

"Exactly my point. You were ready to call it quits after one fight"

"I'm sorry... i'm so sorry." He sounded hurt. I was the one hurt, not him.

"Well go be sorry somewhere else."

I turned my back to him and slid the keycard into the door. The light turned green and I felt it unlock. I closed the door behind me without feeling any guilt. I slumped down on my bed and felt a big ball of stress in my stomach. The anxiety about getting everything done for the show, finding out Dev cheated and the confusing statement that Derek made before the final number was pent up in my mind and felt like it was suffocating me. Maybe I did need that drink.


	2. Chapter 2: Knight in Shining Armor

A/N: I apologize for any slight cursing, it's all Dev's fault!

I DO NOT OWN SMASH OR ANY OF ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!

Previously on Our Day will Come

I turned my back to him and slid the keycard into the door. The light turned green and I felt it unlock. I closed the door behind me without feeling any guilt. I slumped down on my bed and felt a big ball of stress in my stomach. The anxiety about getting everything done for the show, finding out Dev cheated and the confusing statement that Derek made before the final number was pent up in my mind and felt like it was suffocating me. Maybe I did need that drink.

I debated on picking my head up off the pillow...but I was so tired. My phone buzzed. I rolled onto my back and reached for my cell which I had thrown haphazardly after coming into my room. I read the screen:

_**1 NEW TXT FROM JESS333**_

_**Heyyy. I hope ur having fun sitting all alone in ur room while we're out getting wasted like college kids LOL. 3 u. Anyway just thought I should let u know tht when we asked Derek 2 come out 2 the bar he said he was going 2 go back 2 the hotel. ;) ;) Ya know just in case u were interested...Hav fun! ;). lolz. **_

_**Write a response: **_

_**. very funny. Theres nothing going on btwn me and D. thx 4 ur consideration tho :) lol.**_

I quickly sent the message and put my phone on my nightstand. She was right. NOT about the Derek thing, but about me sitting alone and being bored out of my noggin. I got up from the bed and checked my appearance in the mirror. Not the perfect picture of glamour and poise, with my hair a little flat in the back, but it would do.

I put on a nicer top with a sweater and a pair of heels. I should at least TRY to look presentable. I brushed my teeth and started to leave my room. I opened the door.

"Karen."

"Dev? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You'll get over it... you know you need me." I laughed at his stupid comment.

"Actually, I now know I never needed you."

"How could you say that? Just before at the theatre you looked completely heartbroken!" I gave him an, are you seriously serious?, look.

"Yes. I was upset for a good half hour until I realized that you should be the one feeling like their world was falling apart. I didn't deserve that at all." I began to sidestep him in an attempt to go to the elevator but he forcibly grabbed my arm "Get your hands off me Dev!"

"You don't know what you're saying! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" He screamed in my face. I smelt alcohol on his breath.

". I. don't. love. you" I annunciated in an attempt to make my point very clear."

He pinned me up against the door and I felt my spine jam up against the handle.

"Jesus Dev!" I slapped him right across the face which caused him to stumble backwards in shock. I rushed back into my room and double locked the door.

Did he seriously just shove me like that? That was not the Dev that I knew and grew to love. The way he grabbed me scared me. I slouched onto the one-person chair near the TV and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, contemplating who I should call.

I couldn't call Bobby, Jess or anyone from the ensemble because they were out. I scrolled through my texts beginning to look for Jess' number. I clicked on her last message and read it over.

_**"When we asked Derek 2 come out 2 the bar he said he was going 2 go back 2 the hotel"**_ Well there was that option. But how weird would that be...'Oh hai Derek. B T Dubs my crazy ex is outside my door and won't let me leave. Could you possibly come over and valiantly rescue me?' No way would I do that.

Dev started kicking and banging on my door. "Karen let me in!"

Never mind! I dialed Derek's number and debated on whether or not to hang up until I heard him on the other end of the line.

"Hi darling." There it was again that tingle in my stomach. Again just adrenaline, or was it something else?

"Hi..um can I ask you something."

"Yes, I suppose you could..." He waited skeptically for my reply. As I tried to formulate a right way to word this, I played with a string on the corner of my shirt.

"This may be a weird request...but could you come over to my hotel room" He must have been drinking something because I heard him choke on it. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just surprised... May I ask why you request my presence?

"Well it's about Dev. He's outside my room and won't leave." I said it slowly so he could fully absorb it.

"WHAT?" He seemed truly angry. "Bloody Hell! Did that bastard hurt you?" My eyebrows knit together in confusion, he seemed really, REALLY angry.

"He was a little forceful. But he didn't hit me."

"Alright I'll be right over. Don't leave the room."

"Why would I ever lea..."

He laughed. "Now's not the time for your wise cracks Love" Love. I bit my lip with his term of endearment and let out a small laugh. "Yes sir, Mr. Wills." I said in a joking tone. I ended the call and pointlessly scrolled through my phone waiting for Derek to arrive.

About five minutes later I heard him outside and decided to look through the peephole in the door.

_Karen POV end_

_Derek POV start_

That douche better leave when I get there because I might just kill him. How dare he lay a finger on Karen. Hadn't he hurt her enough? I saw him leaning his head against her door.

"Hey Dev!" He turned toward me and scowled.

"Why the bloody hell are you here?" I could tell that he was obviously drunk by the stumbling he was doing.

"You need to leave." I stated bluntly as I tried to stay as calm as possible and think semi-happy thoughts as opposed to what I really wanted to do to him.

"_You need to leaavee" _He regurgitated my words but in a more high pitched and sing-songy voice. "You're such a twat..." He let out a little demented laugh.

"NOW!" I grabbed his arm and 'lightly' shoved him in the direction of the elevator."

"Why should I leave? Cuz you want to go screw that slutty cunt?" He said it with such hatred and him talking about her like that just set me off. I punched him in the nose and slammed him into the wall.

"You don't even deserve to look at her!" I kneed him where the sun don't shine and watched him crumple onto the floor in pain. I then leisurely walked over to Karen's door and knocked thrice.

"Darling, Dev's taken care of, you can come out now."

I watched her slowly swing open the door and stick out her head. I let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" She opened her eyes wide, giving me that trademark, innocent, confused, bunny look.

_KAREN POV_

"Your mannerisms, they're adorable."

"Thank...you?" Was that supposed to be a compliment?

He offered his arm and guided me down the hall.

We got into the elevator and he pressed the button to the lobby "Where are we going?"

"Well I'm guessing you were planning to go to the bar." He started.

"How did you.."

"You changed your shirt and shoes and I assume you weren't going to leave the hotel due to the fact that you turned down Jessica's offer to go to that little dive bar."

"Oh." Was it really that easy for him to read me?

"Speaking of your little conversation in the makeup hall why were you laughing at me?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The elevator doors opened and I began to walk out leaving him standing there.

In my best, proper, English accent I said "Your mannerisms, they're adorable." I heard him chuckle and felt him put his hand on my lower back.

"Shall we?"

A/N: Two updates in one day, getting off to a good start!

I hope that this wasn't too out of character especially for Dev. I have always felt that he looks like the type that is all cute and caring until he gets angry and he snaps. Anyways read and review. I would love any constructive criticism since this is my first story.

- socheerz


	3. Chapter 3: Bourbon and a Bloody Mary

DO NOT OWN SMASH OR ANY OF ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!

Thank you all very much for commenting on my story it makes me so happy!

Previously on Our Time Will Come

"Speaking of your little conversation in the makeup hall why were you laughing at me?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The elevator doors opened and I began to walk out leaving him standing there.

In my best, proper, English accent I said "Your mannerisms, they're adorable." I heard him chuckle and felt him put his hand on my lower back.

"Shall we?"

He guided me through the lobby and into the restaurant slash bar near the entrance of the building.

"Bar or booth"

"Booth I guess." I didn't really having a preference.

"Booth it is." The waitress guided us to the table and we took our seats as a bus boy poured us two glasses of water.

The waitress was a twenty-something, tall, bleach blonde bimbo, with lip injections and a boob job. Oh and a big flirt. She turned to Derek and pouted her lips.

"Can I get you something special?" She touched his arm as she asked.

"Subtle." I said only loud enough for Derek to hear. He smirked and met my eyes for a second.

"I'll have a bourbon and my Fiancee will have a bloody mary."

I choked on the my water and got it all of my face. Attractive. Good one Karen.

"You alright over there?" He asked after the waitress walked away.

"Yeah." I knit my eyebrows together and stared at him "Why did you call me your fiancee?" Oh God why did I just ask that? I was setting myself up for embarrassment.

"Well I heard you scoff at her and now there's no reason to. It was for your benefit." He said with a smile and a wink. "Why did you scoff?"

"Well..." I searched my mind for an answer. "She was basically throwing herself at you." I broke eye contact with him after realizing how defensive I sounded.

"And why would you have a problem with that?" He smiled at my squirming.

"Because...well it's just that..um..I think that people should have a little more... respect for themselves." My answer made no sense, even to me.

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"It sounds me me like you are a little possessive."

"POSSESSIVE?" My voice got really high and my neck got hot.

"Yes, your not very good at hiding it"

"Why would I ever be possessive over you?" I let out a stressed laugh. "If anything you're possessive over me!"

"Ha."

He didn't deny it.

The waitress brought our drinks, took our food order and gave me the once over. If looks could kill!

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"Fine I guess, just a little wound up and stressed."

"You know...you're a truly amazing woman Karen." His statement made me more happy than I cared to admit.

"And you're a truly amazing man Derek." I really meant it. He put himself fully into his work and wanted to give the audience the best he could. Despite having a rough exterior I believe that on the inside he is just like everyone else.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, as if he found it comical that someone could believe such a thing.

"Yes." While having our stare down I couldn't help from looking at his lips. I always knew that I had an innocent attraction to him, but his kindness in these past few days have pushed my emotions into complete confusion. I don't know what I feel anymore. "What did you mean when you said that you understood love?" I inquired, slightly afraid of his answer.

"I know you may find this hard to believe, Karen, but I am not completely devoid of all human emotions."

"I know, it's just, you don't seem like the long-term relationship type."

"I know I don't, and i think that that's why the woman I love doesn't really show any sign of interest in me." He loves someone? "I know the attraction is there, she's not good at keeping it hidden. I think that she is just afraid."

"Afraid of you?"

"No afraid of what she really feels."

"Why would she be afraid of what she feels?"

"Because she knows that theres no going back after admitting it to herself. She's afraid, because she doesn't want to be another one night stand and I think that that would hurt her more than she would like to admit."

I nodded in understanding. In silence we stared at each other, silent feelings being communicated. Our food came and we ate for the first five minutes without conversation. I could tell there was something else on his mind.

"You should be very proud of yourself." I said. "I know that I am. You're a great director, you fight for what you want and what you want becomes the driving force in the show."

"You're the driving force in 'Bombshell', I'm just sorry that I didn't see it sooner."

I smiled lightly at him and began playing with my napkin. "Thank you for standing up for me to Eileen. I'm pretty sure that you were the only one that actually believed I could pull it off."

"I think they knew you could do it but they were just worried about you doing it in time. You proved them wrong tonight. I'm sorry to say this but Ivy's performance didn't hold a candle to you. She had the sex appeal but lacked the innocence that Marilyn contained. You have both"

I felt myself blush. We ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence, making small talk here and there. He paid the bill despite my suggestion to go dutch.

"Don't worry I'll let you chip in on the next dinner we go on." That sounded nice, going on another date with him. Date? No, this wasn't a date. This was just a fun outing between two friendly adults who may or may not have feelings for each other.

We left the restaurant and he insisted on walking me back to my room just incase Dev wanted to get another beating. When we arrived I unlocked my door and turned back to him.

"Thank you again for dinner. I really enjoyed your company."

"As I did yours."

He tenderly pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "You're a strong woman, love. And about being possessive, the girl who i'm in love with is pretty bad at hiding it." He slowly placed a light caring kiss on my forehead before walking away.

I stood there dumbfounded.

_Derek POV_

I am in love with Karen Cartwright.

A/N: Does anyone else think that that last moment was pretty adorable :3 lol. Any way this wasn't exactly a filler chapter but I wanted their emotions to be semi-clear. Read and Review!

socheerz


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Deny It

I DO NOT OWN SMASH OR ANY OF ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS!

**A/N: I had Derek admit his feelings so soon because I think that once he knows he wants something, it becomes his goal to get it and I think he realized that he had feelings for her in the Season Finale. I'm not trying to objectify Karen or anything, I just think that he doesn't like the feeling of not having her interested in him. And I also wanted to get a bit of flirting in that last chapter because I like when Karen's flustered and I want her to gradually realize her feelings towards him, whatever they may be. **

Previously on Our Day Will Come (Sorry about the typo in the title on the last chapter.)

He tenderly pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "You're a strong woman, love. And about being possessive, the girl who I'm in love with is pretty bad at hiding it." He slowly placed a light caring kiss on my forehead before walking away.

I stood there dumbfounded.

_Derek POV_

I am in love with Karen Cartwright.

**NEXT MORNING**

The sun was shining through the drapes and straight into my eyes as I lay in bed. Getting that drink with Derek was not a good idea. I didn't get drunk or anything, but my time with him didn't alleviate or calm my stress at all. It just made everything more complicated. A long sigh escaped my lips as I smushed my face into the pillow. Is this possible? Am I really pondering the thought of being in a relationship with Derek?...I AM!

I slowly stepped out of my nice warm bed and onto the rough carpet. I dragged my feet all the way to my bathroom to look at myself.

"WOW! I seriously look like I got hit by a bus." Wonderful.

I turned on the hot water in the shower and took off my clothes. As I was stepping in, I heard a knock at the hotel room door. Great. I wrapped a towel around me and walked towards the knocking Whoever was on the other side of it sure was persistent. The knocking continued and I thought it could only be one person.

I swung open the door angrily "Dev... how many times do I.." I looked up and was met with a smirk from Derek.

"Oh God." I stood like a deer in headlights. "So sorry! I thought you were.."

"I know exactly who you thought I was. First the keys and now this. How do we keep finding ourselves in the same situations?" I let out an uncomfortable laugh. Feeling very exposed in just a towel.

He opened the door wider and walked into my room. "Umm, well as you can see..I was just about to get in the shower. Soooo"

"Oh don't worry I'll wait here."

"Oookay, I guess..." Why in the world did he want to stay in my room while I was in the shower? "I'll be out in 5."

"No rush." I lightly shook my head and walked quickly back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I was extra-quick in the shower. God only knows what he was doing out there. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and cracked open the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch anything." Once again reading my mind.

He stood up from his chair and I stepped back. Noting my reaction, he slowly stalked his way over to me and leaned in so close that faces were inches apart "No need to be flustered love." My breathing quickened and I was drawn in by his cologne. "I was just going to wait in the hall while you changed."

He turned and I cleared my throat. Why does he have such an effect on me?

I quickly changed into a sundress and a pair of sandals. I towel dried my hair and left it naturally curly.

After about 5 minutes he called through the door."Are you done in there Karen?"

"Yeah." I replied

He walked back into my room and leisurely sat on the bed. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I was probably going to meet Jessica to make up for ditching her last night." As if on cue my phone buzzed. Derek got to it before I could.

_**1 NEW TXT MESSAGE FROM JESS :) :) :) **_

_**Hayyy! I, along with the ENTIRE ensemble, totes saw u with D last night. How was ur d8? Give me all the deets! UR welcome 4 the info on his whereabouts btw! How bout we grab lunch? 3 u! **_

He read it out loud as I stood completely embarrassed. "Give me that!" I quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"What love, don't want me to know that you're secretly madly in love with me?" I inhaled sharply.

I was sure my face was tomato red "Jess is delusional. She loves gossip and that's all that message was." That was a terrible attempt at defending myself.

"Oh, yes, because it is oh so delusional that we could possibly be in love with each other." He said sarcastically

I choked on air. In love with **EACH OTHER**? "Ha." I desperately wanted to get off this topic pronto. "Why did you come to my room anyway?"

"Because we're going out."

"We?"

"Yes, we" He stood and grabbed his coat from the chair. "Tell Jess you can't do lunch because you have to go out with 'D'" He smirked and put air-quotes around Jess' nickname for him "I'm sure she'd understand."

"Fine I will." I sent a short reply to Jessica

**Wasn't a d8 just dinner! Theres no deets to tell, and I feel rlly bad but i can't grab lunch. He apparently made plans 4 us somewhere. b4 you jump 2 conclusions were just going as friends. No funny business. lol ttyl**

I gave him the once over. " Don't you have a different coat?"

"What, you don't fancy this one?"

"It's just... it makes you look like the guy from the matrix." He let out a full laugh.

"I happen to love his jacket." He put his hand over his heart in mock-offense

"Alright Keanu."

"Let's go love." He smiled at me, a very cute smile, I might add. He put out his hand out as a cue for me to hold it, so I did.

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned.

"Back to the theatre."

"Why?"

"Were gonna watch you play Marilyn." He stated as we stepped into the elevator.

"Okay."

"You sound disappointed." He gave me a questioning glance

"I'm not disappointed, I just thought that by going out you meant out to lunch."

"Don't worry, you still get your one on one time with me."

"Oh Mr. Wills, what makes you think that I wanted to go to lunch with you for one on one time? If anything there are more people there." I said with a sly smile in an attempt to be witty, but the tables quickly turned.

"What's wrong Ms. Cartwright? Are you afraid that if we were alone, something might happen and you might just like it?" I decided I wouldn't fall victim to his flirting that often makes me look like a babbling idiot.

"You're such a flirt." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't pretend you don't like it when I flirt with you" he stroked his thumb across the inside of my wrist.

"Ha." An amused laugh escaped my lips.

_Derek POV_

She didn't deny it.

_Karen POV_

The elevator doors opened but he blocked me from stepping out. He was getting awfully close to my face "I can see how red you turn whenever I get close to you. Even now I can tell you just looked at my mouth. You can't deny it Karen." He lightly brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. I felt his breath on my lips. We were centimeters apart. My breathing was heavy. We both leaned in and I closed my eyes.

"Come on, we don't want our cab to leave." My eyes snapped open and I saw him already standing outside the elevator. "And you say you don't like my flirting."

_I __**never **__said that. _

**A/N: HOT! HOT! HOT!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Oh and your reviews matter, I incorporated someone's very good idea into the story. For the reviewer who said they have great ideas but don't think their writing is good, just try it. It helps me to picture it in my head and transfer it as similar as possible onto paper. Be very descriptive because it helps set the scene and makes it more realistic. If anyone didn't get the allusion about the keys, I was referring to when he came to her apartment to apologize and she opened the door in her lingerie, thinking that it was Dev. Read and Review! **

**- Socheerz (will update soon!) **


End file.
